


In the Night

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When Alya and Marinette share their first kiss.





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> still working on belated femslash feb prompts! this is day 6- The Moon. originally it was gonna be carulia but i was struggling too much :')

The first time Marinette kisses Alya, it’s an accident.

It’s when they lay so close together, under the summer moon, their shirts sticking to their skin in the heat. She can feel Alya’s breath- warm and familiar- wash over her. It relaxes her further, and she reaches over to sweep Alya’s hair from her face, a sleepy smile on her face all the while.

Alya laughs, a breathless thing, and scoots herself so that their foreheads touch and their noses brush past each other ever so slightly. Her hand comes up and settles over Marinette’s cheeks, fingertips gentle on her skin.

A feeling washes over Marinette as her eyelashes flutter, unintentional butterfly kisses over Alya’s in an attempt to keep herself awake. Normally, she wouldn’t fight the drowsiness creeping over her, but there’s something Marinette wonders about when she’s no longer tied down by her anxieties and rampant imaginings of worst-case scenarios.

Her senses are filled with Alya- the sound of her laugh, the feel of her skin, the smell of her breath, the sight of her doused in moonlight from the skylight above them. It feels right when Marinette lets Alya fill her last sense too.

In an effortless move, the distance between them closes, and Marinette’s lips brush over Alya’s, feather-light, before pressing into a kiss. Her eyes flutter close now, but Alya’s face still fills her mind.

With a sigh, Alya returns it, sinking into the feeling and taste of Marinette on her tongue.

And when they pull apart, so little that their lips still touch, it dawns on Marinette what she’s done, and a kind of wonder fills her eyes.

The second time she kisses Alya, it is no accident.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
